


Foreign Bodies

by Rizzoli66



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzoli66/pseuds/Rizzoli66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Foreign bodies. One’s in Maura’s eye, one’s where Maura should be, one’s always entering Maura’s home uninvited and they all have to be dealt with before Jane can take her rightful position – at Maura’s side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Tears of a Clown because that question by Maura should really have been answered. AU and the timeline is slightly different than the episode, but this fic isn’t about the case, it’s about getting Jane to pull her head out of her a** and go after what she needs.

** Foreign Bodies. **

 

“How will I survive without my best friend?”

 

Maura’s voice was choked with misery as she quietly excused her tears as a foreign body. Walking away from Jane, Maura was thinking that Casey had succeeded where Joey Grant and Gabriel Dean had failed; he was taking Jane away before Maura had worked up the courage to tell her how she felt.

 

~~~~~

 

The pain Maura’s words caused Jane was sudden and vicious, like a bullet through the torso. She could only watch helplessly as Maura left, her mind groped for a sympathetic phrase, a denial or even a sarcastic quip, anything to distract from the ache gnawing at her. The only thing she could think of was that it would be easier to live without oxygen than Maura, but years of forcibly ignoring those feelings made her throat close and the sentiment went unvoiced. Jane stumbled to the restroom, oblivious to her surroundings, Maura’s reaction had hit her hard and she needed a time-out to regroup. The emotional weight of that small piece of colourless, crystallised carbon on her left hand making itself felt with every step.

 

Jane headed straight for a cubicle and locked herself in, she sat on the closed toilet seat, slumped forward resting her elbows on her thighs and pushed the heels of her hands against her eyes until she could see white pin-points of light. The last few minutes were playing on a constant loop in her mind but the detective part of her brain was still working in the background, collating a thousand pieces of information: gestures, words, looks that Maura had aimed her way over the last few years, the tearful scene in the morgue was the Rosetta Stone that allowed Jane to decode the rest and the whole picture was finally revealed. Maura loved her. The thought made Jane giddy with excitement and relief, then another notion slammed into her brain, sobering her immediately and making her sit bolt upright; she’d just broken Maura’s heart.

She hadn’t allowed herself to acknowledge that marriage might take her away from her best friend, that was just an impossible scenario. If genius Maura didn’t know how she would survive without her best friend, Jane sure in hell couldn’t figure it out.

 

All her previous doubts and niggles at having Casey around 24/7 coalesced into one coherent thought, Maura was the one she had been dating all along, she was only using Casey for sex. Okay, she did like the guy but, as Maura had once pointed out, her feelings for him only really heated up when he was overseas fighting for his country, she loved Maura _all_ the time.

 

It was Maura she wanted to curl up with at night and spend hours chatting to about nothing, they even had their own brand of flirting. So why was she wasting her time with a man who was already married – to the army. She’d never really put a label on her sexuality, if asked she’d say straight but only because she’d exclusively slept with guys. Jane did she appreciated a well-built female form but only dispassionately, she didn’t want to have sex with a woman despite what half the BPD thought, but then there was Maura and it didn’t come as a complete shock to Jane that she _did_ want to cross that line with her best friend. Maura had made some spectacularly bad dating choices and Jane now realised that the urge to clap the lucky guy in cuffs she felt whenever Maura tottered off on a date in her ludicrously high heels was due to jealousy, not just because the guy was bound to be guilty of a felony.

 

If someone had said there was a man who treated Maura the way Casey treated her – appearing out of nowhere having sex then vanishing into the ether - she’d......hang on, Maura did, he was called Ian and he was an asshole. They both deserved better, she may have been the cause of the tears today but if Maura would have her, Jane was determined to devote herself to making Maura happy.

 

Her church was very definite on it’s opinion about same sex relationships but Jane didn’t care any more. If there was a God – and some of the things she encountered on a daily basis had her doubting His existence – then He wouldn’t disapprove of love, no matter what form it took. One of Maura’s minions entered the bathroom starting Jane from her reverie; she was now ready to talk.

 

~~~~~

 

Maura was in deep conversation with Frost and Jane didn’t want to interrupt so she walked quietly away, intending to wait until Frost had left before having a heart to heart with her. Jane’s phone rang while she was waiting for the elevator, it was Casey, he was in the foyer of BPD and was shipping back to Afghanistan today, what a surprise. She could only deal with one emotional crisis at a time plus her talk with Maura would need all of her attention and some privacy, so rather than put him off she told him she’d be there in a few. The light glinted off of the diamond in Casey’s ring as she stabbed the call button for the elevator again, Jane regarded it from several angles, twisting her hand to appraise both it and it’s meaning. The stone may have been the best quality he could afford but it appeared cold and lifeless to Jane, more like a shackle than a symbol of eternal love. She slid it from her finger and placed it in her pocket. The elevator signalled its arrival and Jane stepped in, time to retake charge of her life.

 

~~~~~

 

Jane handed him the ring. “I can’t marry you, Casey. It wouldn’t be fair expecting you to give up a career you love, and I could never leave the force.”

 

“That’s not really it though is it?” He said quietly.

 

Jane had been nodding to a colleague but at his words her gaze snapped to his. How much had he figured out?

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It’s a cheesy cliché but true in this case, your heart belongs to another.” He grimaced. “You’ve only been using me for sex.”

 

“No.....I do like you Casey but....” Her left hand flopped around searching for a way to end the sentence. At the same time she was wondering how the hell he was making her feel as if she was the bad guy, she’d been the one crying on her couch after Casey said he didn’t want to see her when he was waiting for surgery, admittedly in Maura’s arms but crying all the same.

 

“It’s okay, Jane. It wasn’t like I didn’t have fun, but deep down I knew we’d only last until you’d worked out how you felt about her and you’d come to terms with the Catholic guilt.” He paused, smiling ruefully then looked Jane dead in the eye. “You used to call out ‘more’ while we were making love, thought it was a request at first then it struck me that you were saying your pet name for Maura.”

 

Jane blushed and looked down, mumbling. “Didn’t realise, sorry.”

 

Casey lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. “Honestly, it _is_ okay, we used each other. It was nice to have a girl to come home to.”

 

“So why the whole proposal-picnic if you knew how I felt?”

 

Casey shrugged. “Seemed like the thing to do, your mom was constantly dropping her unsubtle hints about grandchildren and I was egotistical enough to think that I could give you a good life, even if I’m not the one you really want. Plus it wouldn’t hurt my career any to have a wife.”

 

Jane stood silently digesting for a few moments, even taking Maura out of the equation, Jane wasn’t sure that Casey would be enough. The way he’d tried to keep his injury secret had scarred her deeply and weakened her trust. Casey was a proud man, not being able to make love must have seemed like a deal breaker to him, hence he distanced himself, but Jane wanted, no _needed_ to have a partner that would stay no matter what life threw at them. After everything with Casey she’d be forever wondering what else he wasn’t telling her. Why had she ever considered accepting his proposal?

 

Casey straightened his spine and tucked the ring into a pocket. “Goodbye Jane, tell Maura she’s a lucky lady.” He bent forward, kissed Jane on the cheek and marched out of her life leaving Jane thinking that she was the lucky one, in several ways.

 

~~~~~

 

Jane made her way slowly back to the squad room, slumped at her desk and attempted to review the evidence they’d collected so far. She couldn’t concentrate, images of Maura tearfully walking away kept tugging at her thoughts, perhaps some caffeine would help.

 

Jane stood and called across to the desk opposite. ”Hey Frost, I’m getting some coffee, d’you want some?”

 

“Yeah, thanks Jane.”

 

She nodded and had actually taken a few steps before it registered, Frost was back which meant Maura was free to talk. Jane left the room in a sprint, her haste dragging some lose papers from a desk.

 

Frost watched with surprise at her hurried exit. “Dayam, that girl sure does love her coffee.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Whaddaya mean she’s gone? Where, why, with who?” The detective barked out the questions like machine gun fire causing Susie to take a step back.

 

Jane realised it wasn’t fair to terrorise the poor girl but she was worried, Maura had just taken off without a call or text and she never left without some form of contact. It stung a little that Maura would talk to Susie and not her, plus Jane had a sneaky suspicion that Susie had a crush on her boss, one that started around the time Maura was framed for murder and so it wouldn’t hurt to remind her of the pecking order.

 

“She just said she wasn’t feeling well and was taking the rest of the day off. Oh, and if anything urgent came up we were to call.”

 

Susie’s eager to please smile and her words settled Jane somewhat. If Maura was willing to come back to work, she couldn’t have gone far. Jane nodded in thanks and headed back to the elevator, she pulled out her phone and called Maura’s number, cursing as it went straight to voice mail.

 

~~~~~

 

Jane pulled up outside Maura’s house, breathing a sigh of relief as she saw the Prius parked on the drive. It had been a calculated guess that Maura had gone home and Jane was grateful that she didn’t have to drive around Boston to find her friend. She walked up to the door and used a key to let herself in, ordinarily Jane wouldn’t dream of just barging inside Maura’s home but she wasn’t convinced that Maura would open the door and this _did_ constitute an emergency – in her own mind anyway. She’d taken off her boots and stood them tidily on the welcome mat before she spotted her mother in the kitchen making tea.

 

“What are you doing here at this hour? Have you found that killer already? Is it true that Charles proposed?”

 

“Well in strict order of asking, looking for Maura, Frost and Korsak have it covered and yes. Now I’m gonna go see Maura, is she upstairs?”

 

Jane began walking across to the stairs without waiting for an answer but Angela, in a surprising turn of speed, managed to get there first. She stood in front of Jane intentionally blocking her way. Jane’s eyes widened in surprise but she made to go round her mom, Angela sidestepped to block her path once more.

 

“What are you doing, ma?”

 

“I don’t think you should go up there Janie.”

 

“Of course I’m going to see Maura, she’s upset and it’s my fault.”

 

Jane tried to dodge round Angela who blocked her way again.

 

“No, you’re not. We had a talk about why she was home so early and you know Maura, she can’t lie. She said some things that make me think she has,” Angela lowered her voice to a stage whisper, “ _inappropriate_ feelings for you and it would be...”

 

Jane interrupted, pissed that Maura had confided in her ma of all people. “What are you talking about? We’re best friends and she loves me, what’s _inappropriate_ about that?”

 

“She’s _in_ love with you and you’re straight that’s what inappropriate about it.”

 

Angels put a hand on Jane’s shoulder, her head tilted sympathetically. “Go back to work, Jane. I’ll take care of Maura.”

 

Jane tried to slip passed again by once more is blocked by her mom. “No, you’re not going up there.” Angela stood directly between Jane and the stairs hands on hips, giving Jane her best ‘no you don’t young lady’ mom-stare.

 

Jane had had enough, the day was going from bad to worse with each passing second, she had a headache and her best friend, the woman she loved, was upstairs suffering needlessly on her own. She mirrored her mom’s stance and composed her features into a powerful glare that had broken hardened gang-bangers.

 

“The fuck I’m not! Get out of the way, Ma. You really don’t want to piss me off any more right now.”

 

For the first time in her life Angela Rizzoli was afraid of one of her children, not even Tommy at the height of his alcoholism had scared her like this, the fear showed on her face and she hurriedly stepped to one side. The bark in her voice had startled Jane too, she was reminded of an incident in her childhood, although that time it had been Angela who yelled.

 

She had been trying to sneak out of the house early one morning to avoid Sunday school. The 10 year old Jane figured she’d spend the day at the batting cages instead of learning about how just about everything was a sin, the fact that the divine wrath of her ma would rain down upon her when she returned didn’t even enter her head. She’d changed into her little league uniform instead of her much loathed best dress and was carrying a bat under her arm as she tiptoed carefully down the stairs, glancing over her shoulder at each squeak of protest by the old, wooden staircase. She rounded the corner, the freedom of the front door almost in reach and came face to face with her ma. Then all hell broke loose.

 

The memory made her smile, she’d not been the easiest kid to raise being headstrong and impetuous but her ma had done her best, which had enabled Jane to get into, if not actually attend, BCU. Without her ma’s patience and determination to set Jane on the right path, she could have well ended up like Tommy.

 

A wave of daughterly affection washed through her and Jane abruptly changed tack, she touched her mom’s forearm and said gently.

 

“Ma, she needs me.”

 

“Maura needs you more than she should, she’s in....”

 

Jane squeezed her mom’s arm to get her attention.

 

“I know and do you really think I don’t feel the same way?”

 

“But Charles.....”

 

“Was a mistake, ma. A misplaced attempt to be what I’m not, to be the daughter you wanted.”

 

“I only ever wanted your happiness, Janie.” There were tears in Angela’s eyes as she realised that her daughter had essentially just come out to her and she would have to readjust her thinking.

 

“Then don’t stop me from being with Maura, okay ma? She makes me happy.”

 

Angels looked at her daughter, she was so proud of her in so many ways, she thought back over the last few years, how Jane was always with Maura both at work and during their off duty hours, even their names seemed to be linked, to hear ‘Jane and Casey’ in a sentence grated on the ear like a badly tuned guitar in an otherwise perfect song.

 

Angela already though of Maura as a second daughter so why shouldn’t they be a couple if they made each other happy? She stepped forward and pulled Jane into a fierce embrace, bestowing both her acceptance and blessing in a firm kiss to Jane’s temple.

 

The two women parted after a few moments and Angela turned to the door. “I’m going to give you two some space, call when you want me to come over with the Prosecco.” She called over her shoulder.

 

“You’re not expecting me to propose immediately, are you?” Jane asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

 

“Well neither of you are getting any younger and I don’t want my grandbabies to be born out of wedlock.” Angela opened the door and turned back to her daughter.

 

“Maaaa!” Jane groaned disbelievingly. Her mother had a one-tracked mind.

 

Angela shocked her with a cheeky wink and swept out of the house, leaving Jane staring after her in amazement. Her mother’s abrupt 180 in her thinking was enough to make anyone dizzy, Jane shook her head and chuckled to herself, who’d have thought that her mother was capable of being so reasonable? She began to systematically check the doors on the ground floor, ensuring they were all locked and bolted so they wouldn’t be interrupted by any more of her relatives, she turned to the stairs, rehearsing about what she needed to say and began to climb.

 

~~~~~

 

Maura heard voices from downstairs, the actual words were indecipherable so she moved silently over to her bedroom door and carefully opened it a couple of inches. She could now recognise Jane’s raspy tones along with Angela’s higher pitch, but the words were still indistinct until suddenly,

 

“The fuck I’m not!”

 

Maura’s usually perfect posture crumbled and she sagged against the wall. Earlier today when Angela had asked Maura why she was upset Maura hadn’t been able to hold back and now she and Jane were talking about the engagement. Angela had expressed her opinion about Charles to Maura on more than one occasion, she thought Casey was the wrong man for her Janie, so it was a logical conclusion – Maura didn’t like to guess but she was too heartbroken and weary to stop her mind from making the assumption - that she must have voiced that opposition which caused Jane’s outburst. Maura knew just how contrary Jane could be so her mother’s opinion would only make Jane more determined to go through with it.

 

She’d lost, Maura had lost the only person she’d ever felt really comfortable around. With Jane, Maura had finally understood what it was like to be in love and now that love would forever be unrequited. Her body was weighed down with defeat as she crawled back on her bed and the tears overwhelmed her again.

 

~~~~~

 

Jane pressed an ear to Maura’s bedroom door, there was total silence from within but it was the only place she could be, Jane had already checked the guest and yoga rooms. She knocked softly. “Maura it’s me.”

 

There was the sound of a lady-like sniff and the delicate blowing of a nose. Jane couldn’t help the grin that broke out, despite the guilt she felt at being the cause of this distress, Maura was the epitome of femininity even – or was that especially? – when she was at her lowest. In her position Jane would have been wailing with rivers of unattended snot and tears, the stark contrast between them was one of the reasons Jane loved her.

 

Jane schooled her features and asked sympathetically, “Maur, sweetie. You up for some company?”

 

There was a rustling sound and Jane could just envisage Maura hastily straightening both bedding and clothing in preparation for a visitor, that made her unbelievably sad. Jane desperately wanted Maura to forget the damn social niceties for once no matter how ingrained and let other people know how she really felt.

 

“Come in Jane.”

 

Sure enough as Jane cautiously entered she saw Maura practically standing to attention on the far side of the bed, the only evidence of emotion were two slightly puffy, red-rimmed eyes. Whenever Jane saw Maura upset her instinct was to hold her, she moved round the bed, arms outstretched but Maura backed away.

 

“I don’t like being hugged when I’m upset.” She dabbed a tissue delicately at the corner of one eye.

 

Jane sighed as she removed her gun and cellphone, placing them carefully on the dressing table, she moved to ‘her’ side of the bed and lay down with arms open again, inviting Maura to join her.

 

“Was kinda hoping you’d hug me, I really need one it’s been a devil’s dick of a day, what with the case and all the personal crap.....”

 

But Maura interrupted her. “I don’t want to talk about what happened in the morgue today.”

 

“Okay, no talking just hugging, c’mere.” She wriggled her arms but Maura stayed where she was. Time for the big guns then, Jane thought. She put on her best hurt puppy expression and added a little whine to her voice. “ _Maura_ _please_.”

 

Maura reluctantly joined Jane on the bed her posture was rigid, but once she’d settled in Jane’s comforting embrace she relaxed for the first time since seeing that hateful ring spoiling the line of Jane’s slim finger.

 

Maura rested her head on Jane’s shoulder, Jane rubbed her hand soothingly up and down Maura’s arm, she let her eyes wander the room, something was different. The colour of the walls had changed, how had that happened without Jane being an integral part of the process? Previously Maura hadn’t so much as bought a new lampshade without consulting Jane. BC – before Casey – there would have been discussions, hours pouring over various websites and a shopping trip, all of which Jane would have protested vehemently at but now she realised sadly that she missed, she missed being the one whose opinion Maura valued most, missed teasing her best friend about spending a month’s salary on shoes she didn’t need, missed conjuring up excuses to get out of a shopping trip just to see the brilliant smile that would light up Maura’s face as she gave in grudgingly on the understanding that there would be beer and pizza at the end of it. Jane vowed that the ‘missing’ stopped now.

 

“Hey, you’ve redecorated in here.”

 

“Mmm, I want to freshen the ambience.”

 

“Ambience...... yeah, ‘snice. So, I broke up with Casey this afternoon.”

 

Maura struggled to sit up but Jane tightened her arms. “No, don’t, I’m not done with the hug yet.”

 

They lay in peaceful silence, at least Jane did but Maura’s mind was racing. Jane had broken up with Casey? For good this time? Did that mean she could dare to hope.......?

 

“Hold it down there, Poindexter.” Jane said affectionately. “I can hear the cogs turning from here.”

 

“I’m sorry, but I have a few questions.”

 

“I bet you do, lemme see if I can answer them.”

 

Jane rolled them both so that Maura was flat on her back, she leant over and stroked Maura’s soft cheek with slightly trembling fingers. Maura swallowed, then licked her lips nervously, she watched as Jane’s warm chocolate eyes flicked down to her mouth then back up to capture Maura’s gaze. This was it, Maura was convinced she was about to live out one of her favourite fantasies but she couldn’t let it happen without some reassurance.

 

“Jane, please don’t, not unless you really mean it, I..... I couldn’t go back to.....”

 

“Hush Maur, it’s okay this is... _you_ are what I want, what I’ve always wanted, I’ve just been too scared to admit it.”

 

Jane dipped her head and gently brushed her mouth over Maura’s, the electric charge as their skin met was like nothing she’d ever felt and they both moaned at the sensation. Maura slid her arms around Jane and pulled her to lie fully on top, Jane’s narrow hips found their rightful home between Maura’s thighs. She eagerly opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, Jane did the same and gasped as she felt Maura’s tongue sensually stroke over hers. The weight of Jane’s slender body pinning her lightly to the bed, the way their tongues caressed as if they were old hands at this mating dance, the feeling of Jane’s aroused nipples pressing into Maura’s breasts, all of it was perfect and for the first time during a kiss Maura’s brain drifted in delicious peace, she couldn’t think only feel.

 

Jane was convinced that all her earthly sins had been forgiven because she had surely died and gone to heaven. Maura’s delicate fingers were speared in her wild, raven hair with her nails gently scratching at Jane’s scalp causing shivers to arc down her spine and her tongue – oh God Maura’s tongue – was making love to her mouth. Jane had always considered herself an excellent kisser but with Maura, Jane realised she was a mere amateur but she was prepared to spend every possible moment practicing, if Maura would let her.

 

As much as Jane wanted to continue with this spectacular kiss, she knew she still had a case to get back to and if they carried on making out for much longer she’d not let them leave the bed for at least a week so she reluctantly brought the kiss to an end. She pulled back and watched as Maura’s eyes blinked open.

 

“Hey.” Jane said gently, a tender smile tugging at her mouth.

 

“Wow, that was....... it was.....” Maura shook her head. “I have no words to describe how amazing that was.”

 

“Finally! I’ve discovered the antidote to Googlemouth.”

 

Jane grinned triumphantly and Maura swiped at her arm. Jane lay back down and Maura immediately snuggled into her warm, lavender scented body.

 

“Don’t get too comfortable, I have to be getting back soon but I’m good for a bit if you still have those questions.”

 

“Okay, so what happened with Casey?”

 

“He came by the precinct to tell me he was shipping back to Afghanistan with his unit.” She fell into silence preoccupied by the feel of Maura in her arms and just how well they fitted together.

 

“So you’ve finally had enough of his leaving you?”

 

Jane surreptitiously sniffed Maura’s hair, the usual feeling of being home settling over her as the scent of vanilla filled her nostrils. “What? No, him being on a different continent so much was one of things I _liked_ about our relationship, anyway I’d already decided to dump him before that.” She trailed off again, wondering what Maura did to make her hair so soft.

 

“Jane, don’t stop half way through the story. What made you change your mind about him?”

 

“Sorry, it’s been a really intense day. That clown had made me think about that poor kid from the 80s, anything involves kids are always gets to me, not to mention all the personal drama that’s been going on.”

 

She slid one hand under Maura’s jumper to draw patterns on her back, causing Maura to inhale sharply. Jane kissed the top of Maura’s head and carried on.

 

“Events kinda got away from me, I was happy for things to carry on as they were with Casey as it seemed to get ma off my back, but then he proposed and you got that ‘foreign body’ in your eye it all suddenly became real. It hit me that he would be the person I’d have to see every day and night, that he’d be there _all_ the time and.......it felt wrong. I was obviously with the wrong person cos I resented the fact that he expected to come to the Robber with us and watch the Sox with me, the only person I want to do those things with is you.” She dropped another, slightly longer kiss on Maura’s head, tightening her arms as Maura tried to move away.

 

“Ma thinks you have inappropriate feelings for me.”

 

“Wwwhat?” Maura was suddenly terrified that, even though Jane seemed to be confessing her love this was going to end up in goodbye.

 

“When I came by just now, she tried to stop me from seeing you,” Jane snorted,   “yeah like that’s ever gonna happen. She thinks you love me more than a friend should.”

 

“A..and what do you think?”

 

Jane finally relaxed her grip and Maura lifted up until she could see the love and adoration in Jane’s soft brown eyes.

 

“I think that nothing has ever felt _more_ appropriate in my life.”

 

Maura moved to lay on top of Jane, her knees either side of the detective’s hips, resting on her forearms. She gazed down with adoration filled eyes. “Jane.” She breathed lowering her head and pouring all of her love into another deep kiss. Frost and Korsak could cope on their own a little longer Jane decided and opened her mouth to welcome Maura’s tongue.

 

~~~~~

 

Far sooner than either of them liked, Maura walked Jane to the bedroom door, she understood that Jane had to go back but it didn’t stop her from wanting more, she put a hand on Jane’s shoulder and spun her round, crashing their lips together for another searing kiss. Jane thudded against the door under the impact of a slight but curvy body, her arms flailed in surprise for a brief moment then tightened as she sunk into Maura’s passion.

 

They finally made it to front door after several more impromptu make-out sessions. The two women faced each other, their eyes were still making love even if their hands were behaving themselves, for the moment.

 

“I’ll see you at work in a bit.” Jane pushed a stray lock of Maura’s hair back behind her ear.

 

“Yes, I’ll just freshen my make-up first.”

 

“Good, well see ya.....ah damnit, I gotta have just one more.” Jane slid one hand through Maura’s hair and caressed her neck, the other possessively palmed her hip as she brought their mouths together. Several long, moan-filled moments later Jane stepped back with a satisfied smile plastered on her face, they were both breathing raggedly and Jane’s heart was pounding as if she’d chased a suspect for a dozen blocks.

 

“I feel I like a horny teenage boy.” Jane cupped Maura’s right hand and kissed the palm.

 

Maura giggled and tapped Jane’s nose playfully “Well you can’t have one.”

 

Jane had always thought Maura beautiful but at that moment with her eyes sparkling with mischief and her face suffused with joy she was absolutely breathtaking. Jane felt a warm rush of love surge over her, she planted her hands on Maura’s hips, looked her straight in the eyes and said fervently, “God I love you Maura Isles.”

 

“And I love you Jane Rizzoli, now go catch a killer.” She opened the door and swatted Jane’s ass playfully as she stepped outside.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Jane grinned and walked to her car with a bounce in her step and, for the soul benefit of Maura, a little extra swagger in her hips.

 

 

 


End file.
